KIDNAPING KA RAAZ
by abhi-daya-cid
Summary: this story is written by my friend pls r & r
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER-1 STORY:  
scene1-cid beureu evryone is present in cid beureu except A.C.P he has gone for a metting in have been 4 days he had gone.  
everyone is talking about that case only.  
flashback:-( six days back a minister was kidnapped frm a meeting in front of cid officers they were appointed 2 provide security 2 in front of them only he was members were not able 2 catch hold of him they were even not able 2 find a clue to get hold of is constantly blaming them for this they are asking that if cid is not able 2 find anything about d kidnapper or minister than acp have 2 give his resignation.)  
DAYA(to ABHIJEET)-abhijeet tumhare pass acp saab ka phone aaya wo kab tak wapas aa rahe hain.  
ABHIJEET-nahi daya. maine unhe phone bhi kiya tha par wo to uthai nahi rahe.  
DAYA-Boss mamla bahut serious hai aur hum abhi tak kuch bhi nahi humare samne se kidnap ho gaya aur hume kuch pata tak nahi chala.  
FREDDY-sir uss kidnapper ne wo thuye(smoke) wala bomb pheka tha jiske wajahse hum kuch dekh nahi paye.  
ABHIJEET-lekin freddy subse badi baat to yeh hai na ki itne secuity ke bavajude wo andar pahucha kaise.  
SACHIN-ho sakta hai sir ki minister ka hi koi aadmi isme mila huya hume pata na chala ho.  
DAYA-ho to sakta hai sachin lekin humne un sabse ache se puchtach hume kisi me kuch gadbad nahi lagi.  
VIVEK-to phir sir hum shak kare to kare kis per.  
ABHIJEET-opposition party par vivek.  
VIVEK-lekin log apne pair per hi kulhadi kyun marenge.  
DAYA-yahi to sochne waali bat hai vivek.(at that time abhijeet's phone starts picks up d phone and five minutes he came back and said.)  
ABHIJEET-ACP sir ka phone tha kahe rahe the ki kal tak puchrahe the ki case ke kya haal hain.(silent for some time)maine keh diya ki (narrates what he has said)  
DAYA-ACP sir to phir tum per bhadak gaye honge.  
ABHIJEET-nahi! isi baat ka to aashchariya hai mujhe ki raavam muchper bhadka kaise nahi...chalo yeh sab chodo ye baatao ki us minister ke us dushman prasad uska kuch pata chala.  
KAJAL-ji sir. jis din minister kidnap hua woh yaha nahi thalondon gaya tha.  
DAYA-london hmmm.  
VIVEK-ji sir wo wahi tha humne uska hotel se confirm kiya hai.  
ABHIJEET-pata chala kis kaam se gaya tha.  
KAJAL-nali sir.  
DAYA-adress hai uska.  
VIVEK-hai sir.  
ABHIJEET-to phir chalo der kis baat ki ussi se puch lete hai ki kyun gaya tha wo vivek tum mere ghar jaao waha table par mera brown coat pada hoga use le aayo usme camera fit tha us din usse nikalker uski recording chech karo dekhon kuch milta hai kya.  
(vivek nd freddy)-yes sir.  
scene2- hari prasad's house abhijeet daya kajal and sachin reach rings the bell nd a old lady (may be d maid) comes out)  
DAYA-HARI prasad ji ghar par hai.  
old lady-ji sir. magar aap log kaun hai.  
ABHIJEET-hum log CID se hai.  
old lady-CID! aaye aap log undar aaye ye mai shab ko bulate huin.  
evry one gets inside the house was very big. there were many precious things inside the house.  
HARI PRAsad enters the room where cid was standing.  
HARI-are cid ko mujhse kya kaam aa hello abhijeet aap se phir se mil kar acha laga.  
ABHIJEET-hello sir.(to daya) DAYA inhone meri aur acp shab ki ak case me bahut madad ki mujhe laga nahi tha si ki aap yahan milenge.  
HARI-abhijeet ye mera hi ghar hai to mai yahin miloonga aap log yaha kaise.  
DAYA-sir hum aapse yahan kuch puchtach karne aaye to jaante hi honge ki KUMAR(minister's name) kidnap ho gaye hain.  
HARI-han mai ye baat jaanta hu magar mai to us waqt yahan tha hi nahi. london gaya tha mai.  
SACHIN-kya hum jaan sakte hain sir ki aap london kis kaam se gaye the.  
HARI-dekhiye aap log... ye mera personal mamla aapko kuch nahi bata sakta.  
ABHIJEET-sir aap please humare saath co-operate kii sir..  
HARI-abhijeet tum to mujh per bharosa karo...  
ABHIJEET(interrupts)-pls sir mujhe mera farj nibhane dijye.  
HARI-dhik hai(in a angry tone)MAI vahan apni wife se milne gaya tha.  
ABHIJeet-wife se...sir jahan tak mera khyal hai aapke wife to mar chuki hai na.  
HARI(angry)-dekho abhijeet tum...  
(abhijeet phone starts was ACP's picked up the call going aside.)  
ABHIJEET-yes sir.  
ACP-abhijeet case kaha tak pahocha.  
ABHIJEET-sir wo bas hum ANIL ji ke dushman hari se puchtach kar rahe the.  
ACP-(a little angry)AUR kuch ABHIJEET(QUITE emberresed)-nahi sir maine vivek ko apna coat par lage camera ko chech karne ke liye kaha hai...lekin abhi tak uska phone nahi aaya...  
ACP(Interrupting)-abhijeet mujhe wo minister kisi bhi haal me chahiye chahe kahi se bhi dundhke laao(VERY angry).  
ABHIJEET-sir...hum koshish to kar rahe hain na...  
ACP-in same tone-koshish koshish ...bas yahi karte raho tum aur waha media wale meri ijjat ka kachumber nikal denge...  
ABHIJEET-sir lekin...  
ACP-bas abhijeet aur kuch nahi sunna mujhe mai kal waha aa raha huin phir baat karta huin tum se...  
(he cuts d phone without listening any more to was quite tensed about ACP's such kind of returned to every one else.)  
DAYA(looking at abhijeet who was quite tensed trying to ask him wat happened through signals but abhijeet said that he will tell evry thing after wards.)  
scene3 AT beureu vivek and freddy does not found anything in that chip nd calls to ABHIJEET AND tells him that they didn't found anything in the tells them to go to Anil's house,office tells that they after interrogating HAri will move to ANILS friends houses.  
SCENE4 outside HARI's HOUSE daya tells abhijeet that his wife in london is his second wife whom he had married earlier before her first wife's asks what acp had said 2 him.  
ABHIJEET tells daya what all ACp has said 2 him.  
DAYA-magar abhijeet isme tumhari kya sir khud bhi to kuch nahi kar rahe hain na bas waha jake meeting attend karne baith hum par sub kuch thop diya.  
ABHIJEET-DAYA...woh Acp hai waise bhi pata nahi unhe kya kuch nahi sunna pada hoga chodo hum ab ANIL JI ke dosto se milne chalte hain.  
(daya does not move)  
ABHIJEET-CHALO BHI ...(pushes him).  
scene5 AT cid beureu AFTEr investigating all cid team does not found anything and are left wid same thing that is no clue again.  
ABHIJEET-aisa kaise ho sakta kai kahi koi suraag nahi kahi kuch nahi mil raha.(thinking deeply)  
DAYA-abhijeet ab to kal ACP sir ke aane ke baad hi kuch hoga.  
ABHIJEET(in little funny tone)-haan haan hoga na raavan mujh per teer chalaega aur main wo teer apne kaano me na ghusne dene ki koshish harroonga aur tum log hamari sena bankar sir niche ker khale rahoge. bas itna hi to raavan mujhe maar hi daalega ...  
every body smiles nd leaves for their homes..  
scene6 ABHIJEET's house ABHIJEET is thinking about d case phone again rings the caller id shows an unknown picked up the call and said...  
ABHIJEET-hello abhijeet here...  
caller-hello abhijeet. kaise hai aap..  
abhijeet-kaun ho tum..  
caller-abhijeet filhaall tumhe isse matlab nahi hona chahiye ki main kaun hu balki isse matlab hona chahiye ki mai chahta kya huin..  
ABHIJEET-kya chate ho tum..  
caller-to tu aa hi gaya line pe...chal maine suna hai ki koi bahut badi high authority meeting hone wali hai ...jisme us ANIL kUMAR ka hona bahut jarroori hai...  
ABIHEET-to?  
caller-to abhijeet jab wo maire paas hai to...  
ABHIJEET-kya bakwass kar rahe ho tum hain...  
caller-tameez se baat karo abhijeet mujh se warna mai use maar dalunga...  
ABHIJEET-tum jhuth bol rahe ho...  
caller-dhike to fir abhijeet tumhare ghar par uski lash bijh waa du...ya phir...  
Abhijeet-meri usse baat kar vayo dhike ye lo...  
(wo admi anil se abhijeet ki baat karwa deta us admi se puchta hai ki use usse kya kaam hai wo admi abhijeet ko apni shart bata ta hai aur sochlene ko keheta hai aur phone trace karne se mana karta hai aur apna decision kal tak bata dena ko kehta hai.)  
ABHIJEET soch me pad jata hai aur kal ACP ko batadena ka faisla karta hai.  
to be continued...  
CHAPTER-2 scene7 IN BEUREU it's morning time every body is busy in thier work and even waiting for and ACP.  
same time ACP enters in to beureu he is looking very furious and a little impatient if waiting for someone.  
EVERYBODY(accept daya and anhijeet)-good morning...sir...  
ACP-abhijeet nahi aaya abhi tak.  
FREDy-nahi sir. unka phone aaya tha ...wo aur daya sir bus aate hi honge.(a bit hesitate to ask) sir...wo ACP-kya hai FREDY (Abhijeet AND Daya enters in beureu and greets ACP sir.)  
ACP-ABHIJeet daya tum dono itni der se kyun aaye pehle se hi case ki itni tension hai aur ab tum dono...(he is looking furious)  
ABHIJEET(tries to console hum)-sir hum...wo ak informer se hi milne gaye case ke sinsile mai.  
ACP-acha...to kya bataya tumhare informer ne...  
DAYA-kuch khass nahi sir bas wahi purane khabaren...  
ACP- daya tum sachin aur kajal un sab per najar rakho jo iss case se jude tum aur vivek jaa ker in sub ki kundli nikalwao.  
everybody-yes sir...and leaves for their work ABHiJEET-sir mujhe aap se kuch baat karni hai...  
ACP-isse pehle mujhe tum se ek jaruri baat karni hai...  
Abhijeet tum to jante hi ho ke do din baad wo high authority meeting hone walli hai..ABHIJEEET NODES...(acp in a angry and suspicious tone)Abhijeet kahin tum to wo officer nahi ho jissne cid ke sath gaddari ki hai...  
ABHIJEET(shocked)-sir...sir aap ye kya kah rahe hain main main bhala...  
ACP(angry voice)-to phir abhijeet wo kidnapper ab tak pakda kyun nahi gaya haan...abhijeet kahi tumne opposition se paise nahi liye...hain na(abhijeet standing still with a shoced expression)  
ABHIJEET-sir...  
ACP(now bursting all his anger)-abhijeet...ye kya si ...sir laga rakha hai haan Abhijeet mujhe wo minister kisi bhi haal me kal tak apne saamne chahiye...samjhe...  
ABHIJEEt was standing still with his face down...  
then ACP AGAIN bursted and ACP-abhijeet...  
he slapped abhijeet hard abhijeet was still on acp's this kind of reaction suddenly...  
freddy and vivek also saw this and were also stunned...  
Abhijeet without any word left the beureu...  
Acp goes inside his cabin...  
SCENE8 abhijeet in his car driving in full speed...  
ABHIJEET9to himself)-acp shab aesa kaise kar sakte hain...mere saath wo humare sir hain magar...abhijeet take's out a letter from his pocket and put's it in his car dashboard...)  
scene9 in beureu DAYA and others arrive in beureu they saw fredy and vivek in shocked expression and daya asked...  
DAYA-kya baat hai freddy vivek aise shakale kyun bana rakhi hain...?  
FREDY-sir...sir...wo DAYA-kya hua fredy...  
VIVEK-...sir...wo...jub hum sabke bare mein pata karke beureu lote to hume dekha ki...  
since then ACP's phone ring he picks it up and becomes very happy after talking to the person he immediately leaves the beureu without noticing or looking at anyone.  
SACHIN-sir ye acp shab ko kya hogaya bina kuch kahe bina kuch bataye hi nakal gaye ...  
DAYA-haan sachinwo to hai...khair vivek tum bataoo ki fir kya hua...  
vivek tells him about the whole scenario what they have seen...  
DAYA nd all are stunned...  
KAJAL(in a shocked state of mind)-sir AcP sir aisa...kaise...  
DAYA-najane abhijeet par kya biti hogi...mai abhi use phone lagata hun...  
daya tries to call ABHiJEET but abhijeet didn't pick daya's phone ...daya gets more nd more worried...about ABHIJEET nd acps behaviour...  
he orders everyone to go to their homes and he himself moves to his home...  
the day ends...  
CHAPTER-3 everybody is present in beureu accept ABHIJEET and are looking worried and a little impatient is continously trying to call is very worried too.  
FREDY-ACP sir aur abhijeet sir dono hi nahi aaye abhi tak aur DAYA sir bhi pareshaan lag rahe hain.  
SACHIN-haan sir lagatar kiso ko phone mila rahe hain.  
KAJAL-sir hosakta hai ki DAYA sir ABHIJEET sir ko hi phone mila rahe ho.  
SACHIN-haan ho sakta hai kal jo kuch hua galat hua ACP sir ko unke sath aisa nahi karna chahiye tha.  
VIVEK-sir DAYA sir se jake puche ABHIJEEt sir ke bare me...  
FREDY-haan!puchte hain (everybody moves 2 DAYA)  
FREDY-sir...  
DAYA(irritated tone)-kya hai FREDY...  
FREDY-sir...sir vo ABHIJEET SIR (DAYA bangs his table in irritation and says...)  
DAYA-ye abhijeet ek to kal se apna phone nahi utha raha khud call kar raha sir bhi najane achanak se itna ghussa kyun ho gaye..  
(since then ACP enters the beureu and says...  
ACP-kya hua daya maine kispe ghussa kiya hai haan..?  
DAYA-sir...vo ABHIJEET...  
ACP-kya hua DAYA kya kiya maine ABHIJEET ke saath...  
Everydody is stunned on ACP's this answer they never thought that ACP would take it so camly...  
ACP(confused)-hua kya hai tum sab log mujhe aise kyun dekh rahe ho...jaise maine koi gunah ker diya ho...aur ye ABHIJEET kAHAN hai...  
DAYA(daya is angry with acp's calm and no worring reaction and in anger he says)-sir kal aap hi ne to use...  
(DAYA ACP ko batane wala hota hai ki kal VIVEK AUR FREDY un sab ko kya bataya ki tabhi KUMAR BUREU ka under aate unhe dekh kar chauk jate hain aur...)  
ACP-sir aap ...aap ko to un logo ne kidnap kar liya tha na...  
ANIL-HAAN ACP!lekin aaj subah jab meri aakhe khuli to mai jungle me tha mai wahan se sidha yahan tmhare paas aa gaya.  
DAYA-sir aap thik to hain na...(anil kumar nodes in yes)...sir waise inlogo ne aapko chod kyun diya..  
FREDY-sir hosakta hai ki jo wo karna chahte ho woh ho gaya ho..  
ACP-lekin FREDY yahi to sochne ki baat hai ki wo log karna kya chahte the...(ythinking)...akhir unka maksad hai kya...khair filhaal ye achi baat hai ki ANIL KUMAR ji aap gilkul thik hai...(to team)FREDY VIVEK SACHIN tum log anil ji ko lekar unke sath jayo aur 24 ghante unke sath hi rehne samajhe mujhe kal us meeting se pehle aur koi natak nahi chahiye hai...now leave.  
they all leave saying yes sir...  
(now to DAYA)-DAYA Tum kya kahe rahe the ...aur ABHIJEET kyun nahi aaya abhi tak...  
DAYA was going to tell ACP everything but then the beureu phone rings...  
KAJAL-picks up yhe phone and...  
KAJAL-ye kya bol rahe ho...tum...kahanpe...acha hum aate hai tum wahi rehene...  
ACP-kya hua KAJAL...(kajal as silent)...KAJAL main tum se puch raha huin kya hua kiska phone tha...  
KAJAL(shocked)-sir pune ke pass ek sunsaan raste per ek accident hua hai ...aur...wo gadi...  
DAYA-wo gadi kya kajal...  
KAJAL-sir wo gadi ...ABHIJEET sir ki hai...  
ACP and DAYA-shocked-kya!  
KAJAL-haan sir usme ABHIJEET sir ka badge ,aur ID card mila hai sir...  
ACP-OMG!  
DAYA-kajal ABHIJEET theek to hai na...  
KAJAL-sir abhijeet sir gadi me nahi the ACP and DAYA-kya...  
they all leave 2 that place whre ABHIJEET's car was found...  
DAYA and KAJAL searching the area and the car while ACP interrogating the man who called them...  
ACP-tum yahan kya kar rahe the...  
MAn-sir wo main yahan pass me rehte hun ye shaant jagah hai koi yahan aata jata nahin hai issliye mai aksar yahan khumne aajayta...hun par jub aaj me mai yahan aaya to maine dekha ki ye gaadi yahan thi isme koi bhi nahi yha isliye muche shak huya aur main ne aap ko bula liya.  
ACP-acha to tum ne kisi ko aate jate ya yahan ass pass kisi aadmi ko nahi dekha...  
MAN-nahi sir.  
ACP-acha thik hai tum jayo...  
MAN-jee sir...  
DAYA called ACP and showed him...  
DAYA-sir ye dekhiye sir is steering wheel par bahot saara khoon hai sir...aur yahan darwaza per bhi sir...  
ACP-haan DAYA!ek kaam karo ye sara khoon utha lo aur fornsic lab me bhej do...(thinking)...najane ye abhijeet kahan hain...  
since then KAJAL found something in the cars dashboard.  
KAJAL-sir..  
ACP-haan KAJAL...  
KAJAL-sir ye dekhiye sir yahanpe ek envelope hai sir aap ke naam per...  
ACP(shoched)-mere naam per dikhao jara...  
ACP -shayad ye ABHIJEET ne mere liye choda ho...  
ACP-gaadi ko cid garage bhej do...  
or hum log beureu chalte hain...  
everybody leaves for beureu HERE ACP got a call from DCP that now is found so there should be no mistake in security in tommorows meeting...  
NOw it's hard time here ABHIJEET is missing and they have 2 prepare a security plan also.  
ACP decides that they will search for ABHIJEET AFTER this was very much angry with ACP's decision and even more abhijeet missing and ACP's act 1 day before was making him he cannoy leave ACP also.  
THE meting was held and was successfuly completed also.  
NOW whole CID team accept ABHIJEET was present in the beureu...salunkhe was also present with the dna reports ACP-salunkhe DNA report ka kya hua...kya wo khoon...  
SALUN-BOSS...wo(a little hesitate to tell)  
DAYA-sir pls sir bataye na...  
SLUN-DAYA wo ...wo khoon ABHIJEET ka hi hai...steering wheel se jo mila wo bhi aur jo darwaza mila wo bhi...  
EVERYBODY-KYA!  
salunkhe-haan aur us envelope per ABHIJEET ke hi finger prints hai...aur ABHIJEET ki gadi si aur koi finger prints nahi mile hain sub CID officers ke hi hain...  
DAYA(coming back from shock state) kya ABHIJEET ki gadi se koi ched chaad ki gayi thi...jisse gadi itne zor se pad se ja kar takrayi...  
SALUN-nahi DAYA AbHIJEET ki gadi se koi ched chaad nahi ki gayi thi...yahan tak ki breaks bhi bilkul sahi salaamat the...aur gadi kA A.C bhi theek tha...koi behoshi ki dawa nahi milayi gayi thi...(salunkhe answers DAYA's question before he asks.)  
ACP-to phir ABHIJEET ka accident huya kaise...jahan tak hum sub use jante hai wo gadi jyada speed par to kabhi nahi chalata..aur uski driving bhi controlled hai...(suspicious).to phir ye accident huya kaise...?  
kya aap wo letter laye hain jo ABHIJEET ne ACP sir ke liye choda tha..(salunkhe nods in yes)  
ACP-SALUNKHE wo letter do...n (SALUNKHE gives that letter 2 Tells DAYA 2 read the letter but dAYA DOESN't TAKE IT telling that this letter is for you.)  
ACP in anger reads that letter himself and he was in shock after reading the glances at each aske ACP about what is written in that gives that letter to DAYA and again asks him 2 bit hesitate to read but finally he starts reading the letter loudly so tthat everyone can hear it)  
THE LETTER...  
in letter it was written that...  
TO...  
ACP SIR...  
sir aapko ye letter mil raha hai to shayad iska matlab hai ki mai is waqt aap subke saath nahi huin aur nahi main aapko wo baat bata jis din aapne mujhe phone karke kaha ki aap kal MUMBAI lot rahe hai usi din raat ko mujhe kidnapper ka phone aaya the sir usne ANIL KUMAR ji chodne ke liya mere saamne shirt rakhi ki agar mai apne ko uske hawale kar doon to wo unhe chod usne mujhe yeh baat kisi ko bhi batane se mana kiya tha .isiliya maine ye baat DAYA ko bhi nahi bataye lekin maine faisla kiya ki main aap ko ye baat bata doonga,...  
sir shayad kisi wajah se mai aapko ye baat nahi bata paya...isliye ye leter likha tha aap log meri chinta na kare...sir maine shayad jab letter ye aap padenge to apne aap ko unke hawale kar diya hoga...  
sir shayad abhi tak to un logo ne mujhe maar bhi diya ho...sir aap un logo ko jarror dhundh li jiyega...  
AUR haan sir DAYA aur baaki sub se kahiyega ki wo log roye na aap apna khyal rakhyiga sir ...aur haan sir pls DAYA ko sambhal lijiyega aap jaante hai use uska koi bharosa nahi bhi kar sakta hai wo..chaliye sir maine aap ke liye ek aur naya mission chod diya hai...ALL THE BEST SIR...SIR ek baat ka khyaal rakhna ki jo agla officer aaye use meri tarah short term memory loss ki bamari na ho warna wo bhi aap ko utna hi pare shaan karega sir jitna maine kiya...sir DAYA ka khyal rakhyega sir...good bye sir...  
ABHIJEET...  
(letter me likhi baato ko sunkar sub ki aakho me pani aa jata hai sub log apne aap ko sambhal nahi sir bhi apne cabin me chale jate hain.)  
CHAPTER-4 SCENE-11 CID team is present in bureau they hve just read the letter that abhijeet left for reading the letter they all r stunned and cannot control their is very this silence was broken bu beureu phone GOES AND PICKS UP THE PHONE...  
SALUNKHE(to the person on the phone)-HELLO CID beureu...  
MAN-sir mein pune me aik hospital hai wahan se bol raha hun...  
SALUNKHE-haan bolo kya baat hai.  
MAN-sir aaj subah subah humare hospital mein aik aadmi ki laash aaye thi us aadmi ka shayad accident hua tha(salunkhe after listening this becomes worried)par sir hume dout tha isliye humne uska saara saaman rakh hume uske saman me se ek cid badge mila hai...  
SALUNKHE(shocked)-tumhe yakin matlab wo badge CID ka hi tha...  
man-haan sir!sir hume us aadmi ka koi identity card nahi mila isliye aap ko phone kya aap us laash ko yaha aa ker pehchan sakte hai.  
SALUNKHE-haan aap apne hospital ka naam aur adress bata dijiye.  
(the man told the name nd address of the thanked the man nd kept the phone nd then turned to others came with a same query nd asked about the phone told them about everything with a little hesitation.)  
ACP(coming out of his cabin)-salunkhe kya bakwas kar rahe ho tum pada na abhi letter me ki abhijeet(remembers ABHJEET's words and became quit.)  
SALUNKHE-mai janta hue boss lekin...lekin ek bar jaake dekh to lete hai(sees no interest on anyone's faces)kam se kam apne farz ke liye hi chalo.  
DAYA-sir aap log jaiye mai nahi...  
ACP(interrupting)-daya tum bhi chaloge...tum abhijeet ko hum sabse jyada jante the hosakta hai kuch mil jaye...  
DAYA-sir lekin mai...  
ACP-daya abhijeet ke liye DAYA-dhike sir...  
scene 12 (the cid team reaches the hospital and meets the man from whom they had got the call)  
MAN-sir maine hi aapko phone kiya tha!mera naam viren hai aur main yahan ek DOCTOR hun...  
aap hume us aadmi ka saman de sakte hai...  
(viren hand over the things they have found io ACP and check the things carefully nd found that all the thing were of abhijeet.)  
ACP(said nd worried to himself)-abhijeet tumhe aisa nahi karna chahiye the...  
ACP-(then 2 dr.)-kya...kya hum us laash ko dekh sakte hai...  
VIREN took them to the ward were the body was uncovers the body's nd DAYA became shocked they both cannot believe their have teers in their body was none other than of ABHIJEET.)  
DAYA(crying)-sir sir aisa nahi ho sakta abhijeet hume..!(his eyes are filled wid teers.)  
ACP(also crying)-DAYA yakeen to mujhe bhi nahi ho raha lekin...yeh sub...!  
DAYA-sir hum is laash ko forensic lekar chalte hai sir wahan sabit ho jayega ki ye lash abhijeet ki nahi hai.)  
ACP-thike daya chalo salunkhe ko bhi phone karke bata do.  
(ACP AND DAYA took the body 2 the took the blood sample of the body nd sends it for DNA height of the body as same as abhijeet.)(cid team now realy came in trouble they cannot believe some time salunkhe came with the dna reports).  
SCENE 13 - IN forensic lab SALUNKHE-boss wo(after few seconds)yeh laash abhijeet ki hi hai(everybody shoched)DNA sample match ho gaya hai(he starts weeping)  
DAYA-sir kya aapko yakeen hai mera matlub sir koi galati to nahi SALUNKHE-nahi daya main such keh raha hun.  
ACP,DAYA nd others start crying they cannot believe is going bad they have lost their dear officer ABHIJEET.)  
SCENE 14 -in beureu THE environment of beureu is very gloomy everybody is very much quite no one is talking 2 each other.  
(DAYA is looking 2 abhijeet's every personal he has tears in his eyes he is thinking about the memorable days with became his best buddy instead of daya is the one who can tease abhijeet abhijeet's words,eyes he was missing him a was the one who was always with him even in his bad times abhijeet was the one who came forward 2 help him remembering all this things daya felt abhijeet near him.)  
CHAPTER-5 scene-14 in beureu(continue posting daya's part again)  
while daya is is his own thoughts A.C.P too is remembering ABHIJEET very was the whom he trusted more than any was always with him always following his loved him more than his own was the only one who sometimes got in argument with him when he was always remained his best acp lost is eyesight ABHIJEET was the one who supported the train of thoughts was stopped wen he heard someone calling him.  
HE TURNED 2 see DCP on the beureu entrance with a young guy.  
ACP(wiping his eyes turned back)-sir aap yahan...  
DCP-haan pradyuman main yahan. Maine kal tum he phone karne ki koshish ki par laga hi nahi. Maine dig KO phone kiya to pata chala ki ABHIJEET ki maut ho gayi hai.  
ACP(HIS EYES Again filled with tears)-HAAN sir!(he couldn't say more)  
DCP-pradyuman yeh inspector AJAY hain yeh aaj se abhijeet ki jagah kaam karenge.  
DAYA-magar sir...  
DCP(interrupts in between)-DAYA ABHIJEET mar chuka hai aur waise bhi yeh wahi officer hai jisse ABHIJEET train kar raha tha.  
(everybody shocked 2 hear this.)  
ACP and DAYA shake hand with then turns to others nd shake hand with them too.  
DCP-acha pradyuman main ab chalta hoon bus AJAY ko tumse milwana laya tha.  
ACP-yes sir.  
ACP(to AJAy)-AJAY to tumhe abhijeet train kar raha tha.(AJAY NODES)lekin AJAY abhijeet ne kabhi hume tumhare bare mein kuch nahi bataya.  
ACP(to AJAy)-AJAY to tumhe abhijeet train kar raha tha.(AJAY NODES)lekin AJAY abhijeet ne kabhi hume tumhare bare mein kuch nahi bataya.  
AJAY-sir wo...sir abhijeet sir mujhe secretly train kar rahe main ek undercover cop ban na chahata tha sir aur abhijeet ka fan bhi sir mujhe aap sub ke bare me batate rehte te sir aur sir ab jab abhijeet sir...sir main bhi unke khooni ko dhundhne mien madad karna chahta hu...  
ACP-thik hai hmmm kya abhijeet ne tumhe is baare mein kuch bataya ya fir iss case se juda kuch..  
AJAY-nahi actually main yahan nahi tha main delhi gaya tha sir 2-3 hafto se.  
ACP-abhijeet ne uss letter ke ilawa kuch bhi nahi choda humare liya..nahi aisa nahi ho sakta kuch to hoga hi...  
(DAYA was standing alone at a corner he was looking at the envelope in which they found the letter which was now with acp)  
ACP looked at daya and said ACP-DAYA!  
Envelope fell from daya's hand...and a voice came daya picked up the envelope nd searched found a C.D in it.  
EVERYone came near DAYA FREDDY-sir ho sakta hai isme kuch ho.  
ViVEK-haan sir may be ABHIJEET sir ne humare liye koi saboot choda ho.  
(AJAY smiles mischeviously no one was saw him.)  
ACP-haan ho sakta hai ...DAYA jara ise laga kar dekho...  
DAYA(in low volume)-yes sir DAYA sits on chair nd insrts the cid in the computer.  
DAYA opens the C.D folder nd finds that it is passward orientated...  
ACP(smiles he had a idea knows that abhijeet prefers security in these cases)(although some tears came in his eyes but he controlled his emotions)  
AJAY(saw ACP AND SAID in A FUNNY TONE)-DAYA...I MEAN DAYA SIR aap TAREEKA type karke dekhiye...(HE SMILES)  
ACP,DAYA nd others look at him nd smiles a little...while DAYA types TAREEKA but it does not open...  
DAYA-sha...ye abhijeet bhi na...  
ACP places hand on his shoulder...  
sachin-SIR AB KYA...  
AJAY(SMILING)-mera naam type karke dekh sakte waise fayda nahi DAYA Sir aap apna karke dekhiye aakhir...  
FREDDY stopped him in between...  
while ACP looked at AJAY's calmness he had seen this calmness in ABHIJEET only. a man who can deal with any ssituation very can see abhijeet's figure in AJAY.  
DAYA typed his own name nd it really worked daya smiles painfully his eyes too filled with tears.  
AJAY too smiles.  
daya opens the folder nd finds a audio clip in plays the clip.  
(the audio clip contained the deal that had happened betwn abhijeet nd the kidnappers)  
ACP-kidnapper kya sirf abhijeet ko kidnap karna chahta...nahi kuch aur gadbad hai...  
DAYA(tears nd pain in his eyes)-sir ek baar ye aadmi mujhe mil jaaye main ise chodunga nahi...  
FREDDY-haan sir iss aadmi ki wajahse...  
AJAY(realises the situation nd says again in funny tone)-sir ye aadmi pagal tha kya abhijeet sir se deal karne chala tha...bevakoof.  
everybody looks at himnd this time DAYA looses his temper he stands up...  
DAYA(to ajay)-tumhe ye sub mazaak lagta hai haan dekho hum yahan ABHIJEET ke khooni ko dhudne,,,,,,(remembering this he suddenly calm down)  
AJAY-sir wo...abhijeet sir aapko apna bhai maante the sir bahot pyaar karte the sir woh aap se...(now his eyes too filled with tears)  
CHAPTER-6 IN BEUREU everyone feel themselves near to tears including ACP sir...  
AJAY again breaking the silence...  
AJAY-sir ek baar ABHIJEET sir ke ghar jaa ker dekhlete hai ho sakta hai wahan se koi suraag mil jaye ACP-thik hai,abhijeet ke ghar se hi suruwat karte hain,daya tum ajay,freddy aur sachin abhijeet ke ghar ek bar phir wo areas check kar lete hain.  
DAYA-yes sir.  
(here daya with his team goes to abhijeet's house nd ACP nd his team leaves for their destination.)  
ABHIJEET"S HOUSE-  
daya nd others reach abhijeet's was takes out keys from his pocket while ajay too takes out keys nd opens the door daya sees him with questioning looks.  
AJAY(seeing daya replies quickly)-sir mujhe abhijeet sir ne ye chabi di thi.  
DAYA only nodes nd all of them moves inside.  
every starts searching the moves inside abhijeet's room while ajay moves to his study room.  
DAYA in abhijeet's room finds a photo of his nd abhijeet.  
he looks at that photo nd some tears come in his eyes.  
he spreads his hands on that photo nd feels something fishy.  
he takes out the photo from inside the finds a paper in the frame nd calls every one.  
everyone comes inside the room...  
DAYA shows them the paper he found.  
AT that time his phone picks up the call it was from ACP sir.  
DAYA-yes sir ACP-daya tum logo ko wahan kuch mila DAYA-yes hume ek kagaz mila hai sir shayad ispe kuch likha tha sir per ab saaf nahi hai.  
ACP-thik hai log ek kaam karo forensic lab chale sakta salunkhe isme se kuch nikal le.  
DAYA-sir aapko wahan se kuch mila.  
ACP-nahi daya yahan to kuch bhi nahi hai...daya filhaal hum log uss hospital ke ass pass ka area check karne jaa rahe hain.  
DAYA-thik hai sir.  
(the call ends)  
SACHIN-sir ACP sir ko kuch mila wahase.  
filhaal forensic lab jana chahiye dekh te hai salunkhe sir isme se kuch nikalde to.  
(daya nd his team head towards the forensic lab.)  
dAYA nd others reach forensic lab.  
(in forensic lab salunkhe was trying to console was still weaping.)  
DAYA enters the forensic lab he sees tarika weeping nd feels bad but he controls himself.  
he enters the lab nd calls ...  
-haan daya batao kuch pata chala...  
daya-sir hum abhijeet ke ghar gaye the wahan se hume ye kgaz mila per kuch saaf nahi hai shayad kuch gir gaya hai ispe...  
DR.-laao mujhe dikhao.  
he takes the paper from daya's hand nd sees he dips it into some chemicals then he keeps it on the table nd calls daya.  
DAYA nd others surround the table...daya notices ajay looking tareeka in regular intervals.  
DAYA-kya dekh rahe ho ajay.  
AJAY(shivers for a moment nd then smiles)-SIR wo tareeka hai na..  
DAYA-haan lekin kyun...  
AJAY-sir wo abhijeet sir bahut bate karte the inke bare mein.  
DAYA smiles nd now focuses everyone's attention again on that paper.  
FREDDY-sir ye to kahi ka address lagta hai.  
SACHIN-haan sir ye to kahi ka address hi hai par sir abhijeet sir ne ye address aise kyun rakha hoga AJAY-sir ho sakta hai ki abhijeet sir ne us kidnapper ke bare mein kuch pata kia ho.  
DAYA-haan ho sakta zaroor iss address ka ya yahan rehne wale ka iss kidnapping se koi connection chal ker hi dekhte hai.  
(daya calls acp sir nd tells him about the adress he tells daya to go there nd tells him that they had found some blood in the nearby jungle.)  
DAYA nd others leaves the fornsic lab,at that time ajay receives a mesage he reads it nd asks daya ...  
AJAY-sir mujhe kahi jana hai main aap ko baadme join karta hoon.  
DAYA-AJAY kahan jana hai tumhe..  
AJAY-sir wo bus sir aise hi kahi jana hai...nd he leaves the beureu without answering further(daya eyes him suspeciuosly but doesn't say leaves for their destination with others.  
NEAR THE HOSPITAL-  
ACP nd others where still searching the had just found some blood traces nd nothing else.  
VIVEK-sir yahan aur kuch bhi nahi hai...  
KAJAL-yes hum log pura area chaan chuke hai...  
PURVI-sir ab hume yahan se chalna chahiya...  
ACP-hmmm thik hai chalte haivivek wo khoon ka sample le liya VIVEK-yes sir...  
ACP-good chalo just then they were leaving ACP receive a call...it was from one of it's informers...he picked up the call nd aftersometime he dropped the call nd said to others...ACP-mujhe mere informer ne bulaya hai mujhe jana hoga tum log beureu jao...  
VIVEK-sir main chalu aap ke saath...  
ACP-nahi vivek main akele chala jaunga tum gadi leke jao...  
main cab se chala jaunga...  
VIVEK-yes sir...  
OTHERS leave for beureu...  
here acp sir was waiting for a cab...  
ACP sir after finding a cab leave from their to his destination...  
he arrived in a very silent place...  
he get down the cab nd pays the money...he then waits for someone...a man comes ACP starts talking to him...suddenly he feels a blow in his head his vision blur nd then tatal blackout...the last thing he saw was that one van came towards him nd four fivr men came towards him...  
CHAPTER-7 DAYA,FREDDY AND SACHIN arrive at their Soon as they step out of the they sees ajay who was talking to someone on FRONT of a calls him,ajay sees them nd then enters in the building.)  
SACHIN-sir ye hume dekhke bhaag kyun raha hai...  
DAYA-pata nahi sachin picha ker ke dekhte hai...  
(all of them enter the building they follow ajay through suddenly ajay vashines from their they decide to go till the soon as they enter the terrace they found a man lying their his head was bleading nd others turn that what they saw was UNBELEIVABLE!(srry for the spellings)  
DAYA(instantly call)-ABHI!...  
FREDDY nd SACHIN-ABHIJEET SIR!  
(daya tries to make him concius but he doesn't respond)  
sachin-ho sakta hai sir ki ye koi behrupiya ho...  
DAYA EYES him he knows that what he was telling can be the DAYA's heart says that it's his abhijeet only.  
DAYA controls his emotions nd says...  
DAYA-main ABHI i mean...iss aadmi ko hospital leke jata huin main wahape ko bhi bula lunga wohi batayenge ye kaun hai...daya's eyes are filled with tears seeing abhijeeet he again controls himself nd tell's to others- tum log ajay ko dhundhne ki koshish karo ho sakta hai woh yahi kahin ho aur uski jaan ko bhi khatra ho...he then picks up that man nd goes...  
(DAYA with the man arrives at the bottom of the building he places the man in the car nd then goes to driving turn's the A.C within few seconds becomes unconcius.)  
HERE freddy who was at the terrace sees 5-6 men carrying DAYA nd abhijeet with them he shouts fraddy-hey cho do unhe...  
they turns towrds him nd two of them who were free starts shooting by then sachin also comes nd sees this he too starts shooting...  
AT this time the other goons places abhijeet nd DAYA in the car nd starts the vehicle...  
FRDDY nd sACHIN came down as early as possible but all goes in vain one of the kidnappers who was firring was dead nd the others were left...  
FRDDY-damn sir hum kuch bhi nahi karpaye...  
SACHIN-iss gadi ka bhi gayab tha warna ussi se kuch pata chaljata...  
FREDDY-sir ek kaam karte hain building achi tarahe chaan marte hain ho sakta hai yeh inka adda ho...kuch na kuch jaroor milega...  
SACHIN-thik hai freddy...nahi pehle ek kaam karte hain ACP sir ko phone karke sub kuch bata dtee hain...he tries to call ACP sir but his phone was switched off...  
SACHIn-ACP sir ka phone to band aa raha hai...  
FREDDY-kya lekin ACP sir to apna phone kabhi band nahi rakhte...ho sakta hai battery low ho gayi ho sir aap vivek,kajal ya phir purvi mein se kisi ko karke dekhiye na...  
SACHIN-haan good idea...vivek ko karke dekhta hoon...he calls vivek nd he picks up the phone...  
SACHIN-vivek tum log kahanper ho...aur ACP sir ka mobile switch off kyun aa raha hai...  
VIVEK-sir hum log to beureu mein hain aur ACP sir ko to unke kisi informer ka phone aaya tha to wo wahan chale gaye...sir aap logo ko kuch mila...  
SACHIN tells him everything what happened...  
vivek-KYA!sir lekin daya sir aur abhijeet sir yaha phir unki tarah dikhne wala uss aadmi kidnap koi kyun karega...  
HERE salunkhe was at the door step he heard every thing nd then says...  
DR.-vivek wo jo khoon tum log laye the wo abhijeet ka hai...lekin wo laash(he put's his head down n says)-wo ABHIJEET KI nahi hai...maine tum logo se jhoot bola tha...  
SACHIN AND FREDDY had also heard this as they were still on phone nd sachin has kept the phone on speaker...  
EVERYBODY-KYA!  
KAJAL-sir apne humse itna bada jhooth kyun bola...  
majboor tha kajal...main nahi aur kuch jaanta aur naahi tumhhe aur kuch batana chahta hoon bus itna samajlo ki abhijeet jinda hai...  
(everybody had a mixed expression on their faces they were happy that their ABHIJEET sir is alive but now the fact that he nd daya has been kidnapped was a big problem for them...nd now ACP sir's phone also switched last sachin spoke nd break the silence...  
SACHIN-vivek tum ek kaam karo sub ko lekar main tumhe ek address mssge kar raha hoon wahan aa jao...  
VIVEK-yes sir...  
bhi chalta hoon tum logo ke saath...  
(vivek nd others arrived at the place where sachin had called found freddy nd sachin outside the building nd goes to them.)  
SACHIN-thik hai to phir pehle hum iss building ko achi tarah se chaan maarta hai ho sakta hai un kidnappers ke bareme kuch pata chal jaye...freddy tum mobile company walo ko phone karo aur unse pucho ki ACP sir ka mobile switch off hone se pehle kahan tha...as soon as freddy was going to call mobile company he got a call from an unknown received it nd CALLER-sahab main mangu bol raha hun sahab main abhijeet sahab ka informer hun sahab...  
FREDDY-haan bolo...lekin tumne mujhe kyun phone kyun kiya...aur tumhare pass mera aaya...  
MANGU-sahab mujhe aapka aur baaki subka sahab ne diya tha aur kaha tha ki agar kabhi mera no. nahi lage ya kuch aur baat ho to in mese kisi no. per hone karlena ...sahab merre paas ek bahut bari khabar hai sahab...  
FREDDY kept the phone on speaker so that others can also hear...  
FREDDY-haan batao...  
MANGU-sahab wo aap ke ACP sir ko kisine kidnap karliya hai...  
EVERYBODY-kya!  
MANGU-haan sahab,sahab maine apni aakhoein(eyes) se dekha sahab...wo kisi aadmi se baat kar rahe the aur achanak se aadmi pichese aaya aur unke sir(head) pe mara,sahab main to usi samai wahanse nikaliya sahab...phir daya sir ko phone kia to unhone uthaya hi nahi...  
SACHIN-tum jhooth tou nahi bol rahe ho naa...  
MANGU-kaya sahab apun ABHIJEET sahab ka itne saalo se informer hai sahab jhooth kyun bolegA...  
PURVI-kahi tum paise ke liye to nahi...  
MANGU-nahi madam,apun aisa aadmi nahi hai..aur haan apun ke paas un logo ke bare ek aur khabar hai par apun abhi bata nahi sakta...  
FREDDY-KYUN!  
MANGU-kaya sahab apna bhi dhandha hai sahab kal sahab raat ko batayega apun...  
FREDDY-chal thik hai kahan aana hai...  
MANGU-sahab woh apun aap ko baadme batata hai...  
abhi apun ko jana hoga sahab...  
(nd the call get's cut every body is in tension now first they thought they atleast have ACP sir but now they came to know that he is also kidnapped.)  
DR.-ab ye sub chodo ak kaam karte building check karte hain ho sakta hai kuch mil ...  
(every body starts searching the building but they were not able to found all of them were exhausted nd returns to beureu.)  
CHAPTER-8 (THE TEAM except ACP,ABHIJEET nd DAYA reaches all were very quiet missing their hve not ever dealt with type situtions they don't any of their seniors in such critical this moment salunkhe took the charge.)  
DR.-arre dekho tum log pareshaan mat ho sub kuch thik ho jayega aur waisebhi ACP,ABHIJEET or DAYA se to maut bhi darke bhaag jaati hai phir ye kidnappers kya cheezz hain.  
FREDDY(in teary tone)-sir hum log kuch bhi nahi karpaye...woh log humare saamne ABHIJEET sir aur DAYA sir ko kidnap karke le gaye.  
DR.-arre freddy lekin...  
SACHIN-sir freddy bilkul sahi keh raha hai...hum to apne abhijeet sir ko tak nahi pehchaan paye the...  
DR.(controlling the situation)-acha chalo ab sub log apne apne ghar jaao kal baat karte hain...aur haan kal beureu 10 baje tak aa jana...thik hai...  
EVERYBODY-thik hai sir...  
(every body says good night to eachother nd leaves.)  
(salunkhe sits in his car nd thinks..)  
DR.-mujhe ussi din abhijeet se pooch lena chahiye tha ki aakhir uske dimagh mein chal kya raha hai...ek number ka pagal hai wo...pehle mujhe kaha ki main us laash ko uski laash bata doon aur phir khud hi saamne aa gaya...)  
(HE still in his thoughts drove the car towards his house)  
(a dark,big room where trio is kept.A man is seating in front of trio with a gun in his is still unconcious.)  
BOSS(to his men)-arre dekh chintoo ajj CID ke teen subse jabaz,cid ki shaan kaha jata hai jinhe aaj wo teeno mere saamne babus pade hain...ajj mera boss se kia hua waada pura ho gaya ab ye teeno marenge mere haatho...aaj to bada maza aayega...  
CHINTOO-boss lekin inhe to hosh hi nahi aaya ab tak...  
BOSS-to laa na inhe hosh mein maar paani inpe...  
(CHINTOO throw water on nd DAYA regain conciusness but ABHIJEET was still unconcious.)  
ACP-aah!mera sir mein yahan kaise...(he then looks around nd sees daya)  
ACP-DAYA tum to wahan...  
BOSS(interrupting)-arre ACP tum to yahan aake bhi apni investigation mein lag gaye...  
DAYA-kaun ho tum aur hume yahan kyun laaye ho...  
BOSS-are are inspector DAYA aap to bilkull AbHIJEET KI tarah sawal puchte ho waise chalo main tumhe tumhare dost se milwa hi deta hun wo dekho apne ACP ke side mein tumhara dost...  
(ACP nd DAYA looks at their side nd saw was not much shocked as he had met him but he had a doubt that WHETHER he was really abhijjeet or not while ACP seeing ABHIJEET was VERY much shocked.  
ACP-lekin...lekin salunkhe ne to kaha tha ki woh laash...  
BOSS(IN anger standing from his chair nd coming towards trio)-woh...woh laash mere bhai ki thi jise tumhare iss ABHIJEET(pointing towards abhijeet nd pointiong gun at his head)  
ne maut ke mooh me daal dia to mai...(boss slaps abhijeet harder nd then again goes to his seat.)  
ACP-to phir salunkhe ne...he looks at abhijeet some precious tears comes in his eyes...he bows his head and after few minutes he again looks up straight...smiling...  
BOSS-aye ACP yahan maut ke mooh me reh ker bhi tujhe hasi aa rahi hai...APNI maut se dar nahi lagta kya tujhe...hain.,  
ACP(now his smile turned into a big laugh)-are maut ke mooh me main nahi tum ho...maut se dar mujhe nahi tumhe lagna chahiye...  
BOSS-aye ACP chup...ye hasna band kar sub kehte the tu bada pagal hai par ab saabit ho chuka...  
(at that moment many things happened simmutaneously ABHIJEET nd DAYA got up from their seats DAYA knocked out the terrorists that were beside him nd ACP sir while ABHIJEET took the gun of the BOSS nd pointed it on the boss head nd said.)  
ABHIJEET(to the boss)-ab main tujhe bataunga ki dar kise kehte hai aur pagal pan kise...  
ABHIJEET looked at DAYA nd then ACP he looks at their watery eyes nd smiles then he got back to his bussiness...  
ABHIJEET(to other kidnappers)-apni apni gun tumhe niche kar leni chahiye (at that time boss tries to escape from abhijeet's grip but abhijeet again gets back hold of him nd hits on his head with the gun nd boss becomes unconciuos while because of this DAYA's concentration on others also became loose nd others put's their guns up to shoot when ACP got himself free nd shoot one of them ,DAYA takes care of the three nd ABHIJEET shoots on the other's hand nd DAYA makes them unconcius...ABHIJEET put's the unconcious body of the boss down nd turns to meet the eyes of ACP nd DAYA which had now became fiery in anger...)  
ABHIJEET(clears his throat nd says in a little hesitation)-to chale sir...  
ACP nd DAYA moves forward while ABHIJEET at the back releases a sigh of releif nd then smiles...) 


	2. author's note

Guyz...i will not be continuing this story any more..i hv updayed the first chapter only with all the other chapters i was going to post,,plspls review...nd if anyone want me 2 continue pls let me know i wll surely try however chances are less as i hv many other story projects in my mind...nd at last pls review... 


End file.
